dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The True Value of Perfect Form Cell (Perfect Form)/@comment-32151319-20190905043641
Oh wait, i forgot. Late unit overview time. Prepare to read my massive wall of text of an opinion and agree or disagree to it. If you want to debate, please dont make it too toxic Leader skill: Really great. Ki + 4 and high stat boost to his own category makes it really worth running. His second leader skill is really good considering there are some great Extreme INT units SA effect: 12-17 ki: massively lowers DEF might seem great but its only really good in certain events. I guess its decent but other effects might be better 18+ ki: pre transform has "Greatly raises ATK for 1 turn" which is pretty good as this effect as it says could increase Cell's damage output. Post transform however could lower opponents' ATK and DEF which is also pretty good as it could reduce opponents' damage output Passive skill: Pre transform: It's pretty good especially for SBR but it could be better. He gives himself a nice 100% ATK buff and an amazing 160% DEF buff when at max HP. The thing is, he doesnt give himself much ki so he wont do an Ultra SA too much and that means he'll do much less damage which sucks. Overall, pretty good but could be better Post transform: Very good. First off, he fully recovers HP which is a very good effect considering his Transformation condition. He also gives himself an extra 4 ki which makes him capable of doing an Ultra SA easier. His ATK & DEF buff is pretty good at first but depending on how many ki spheres he obtains, he could dish out amazing damage while also tank really hard. Overall, really great Active skill: Basically an extra SA. Really good Link skills: This is where Cell failed. He doesnt have any common ki link skills which sucks. He has some good ATK links but that's it Transformation mechanic: Conditions are pretty dangerous. 30% HP or below is usually hard to get but in some events, you could attain it with ease. That said, 30% HP or below leaves you in a low amount of HP which once again could be pretty dangerous. Atleast he heals after transformation Categories: Lots of options = Very versatile = Very good Others: SA animation pre transform doesnt suit my taste. SA animation post transform tho... They're just superb Overall: In contrary to my popular comment here, he's a really good LR. He has a really good leader skill, his passive gives him a great ATK & DEF buff, his SA effects are decently good, and he has tons of team options. The thing is he doesnt have any good ki links pre transformation which makes him struggle to reach 18 ki. Sure his leader skill and his passive gives him ki but without the links, he cant do too many Ultra Super Attacks. The verdict is that he might be great but for a DokFest LR, he's a bit underwhelming only because of his lack of ki. Still, he's still an amazing LR even though he's arguably the worst DokFest LR